Tales of the Abyss: Wight vs Dark
by Suzakus Wings
Summary: Even after their long journey, Luke still felt that killing another human being was a sin. However, before he or his friends can relax, they find that maybe, perhaps killing monsters isn’t such a good idea anymore. Aschoc? Jadeoc? Rated T for now, but you
1. Chapter 1

Konichi wa Minna-san. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu for those who have never read anything written by me and MEGA GOMEN NASAI to those who are waiting for "My Dying Flame" and "My Virgin Harem Girl." I have such a short attention span when it comes to long term things, so I just write stuff every now and then. I've been trying so hard to come up with chapter two of MVHG, and decided to do MDF after I finish MVHG. I apologize dearly for that, and also for the fact that I'm writing this right now instead. But, I mean, come on! How do you resist Asch the Bloddy/Fresh Blood Asch! He's so effing awesome with his long, crimson hair and piercing green eyes! I mean, same bit for Kurama, minus the 'piercing green' eyes, but still. But sorry, anyways. I have an attraction to red hair and colored eyes. Must be my weakness.

So if you're reading my story and you end up liking it, read Kazegami-inkpot's wrote "Soldiers with Wings" and is currently writing "One Reality" and it's awesome! And Also read 's "Auldrant no Gakuen" Now that I think about it... Maybe I should ask for their permission to advertise them. It's like I'm pimping them without them knowing it.

.:Deeply bows:. Gomen nasai.

One more thing, I never finished playing the game because I took a mini hiatus from it. Then when I was totally Tales happy, I couldn not find it in the drawer I keep all of my games and and anime in, which totally pissed me off. Then, a couple months later, I found the case for the game in my sister and brother-in-law's room. I was so excited! But then I opened it... And no game... So I'm still pissed, cuz he is the gamer, not her, and I don't want to blame him or anything... But who knows? I guess I'll just buy another one T_T But I have no PS2 cuz my brother and the devil put theirs back in the rooms after we got our huge T.V. What dickwads! Anyways, sorry for laying all that on you guys... If you even read this part..... Now I feel like no one will even read this story... How paranoid am I? Oh, right, babbeling again. Onwards!!!

**Disclaimer:All I own is my OC, who you will know as Hime sama or Hime Chama for the time being, and the plot around her. **

* * *

Multiple pairs of eyes widened desperately. As if the sight in front of them was unbelievable. Impossible. But obviously, the thing they all hoped would happen came into fruition. Obviously, their greatest doubts could all be erased and forgotten. But somehow, just the thought of the figure in their vision was just to incomprehensible. The first person to speak was the brown haired female who had been singing, prior to their advent.

"Why are..." she began, unsure of how to word her question in her current state of shock. However she found the will to continue from a place deep inside of her which had been aching for quite some time now. "You here?" she finished, dropping all formality she may have once considered had anyone beside him made an appearance.

The question she let escape from her lips was not the one she wanted to ask. What she originally wanted to inquire was "how are you here?" All other words escaped her as red hair was played with the wind. That familiar crimson hair that reminded her of his hot head and flaming temper.

His voice was so calm now. Not like before. "This place has a nice view of Hod." Not the exact answer the group of five was expecting. "And also, I promised someone."

With that said, the usually composed young Grants shed what reflected her name. A single drop of liquid rolled down her lightly tanned cheek as she struggled for the returning words. _But_, she realized, _words are unnecessary_.

"Drek."

Each speechless individual's shock now crashed onto them ten-fold. That voice. So alike and so different. So much more passionate and deeper. Experience filled the deep, melodious tenor pitched man.

Stepping out from behind the first was the original. His hair a slightly darker shade of red, his features sharper and serious, unlike the fragment of his soul, which had a slightly quirky, yet soft smile on his pale face.

Asch smirked as Luke, his now whole Replica's smile slightly faded at the sound of his old nickname by the fierce, former God General. The original's smirk never faltered, for he knew this routine down well. He would call his replicated self a name and he pretended not to be bothered by it. It was pretty funny, to him anyways. Somehow, along their journey to the familiar clearing, the names had become more of an endearment.

"Luke..." Guy whispered as he got closer, his right hand extended forward, now only inches away from the replica's shoulder. "Y-You're here..."

"And Asch too!" Anise cheered happily, leaping as high as she could into the air. "This is incredible! Impossible! Incon-"

"And yet here they are, Anise," the oldest member of their little posse taunted the youngest. He pushed his glasses up farther on his nose out of habit and smiled his usual graceful, unfaltering smile as he prodded at the former Fon Master Guardian's short temper.

"Buuu!" she jeered at the colonel. "I can see that already! I was just saying that it's hard to believe!"

"You see them, don't you Anise?" Guy continued.

"Well duh!"

"Seeing is believing, right, Jade?"

"I prefer the term believing is seeing," Luke interjected, a childish grin on his softer features.

His friends all glanced at him. They couldn't truly grasp the situation. Asch was here. Luke was here. Why was it so hard? Hadn't Guy just said he wouldn't waste time yapping at his friends grave? Didn't that mean he believed his young, redheaded charge was still alive? And yet...

Luke smiled and walked into Guy's still outstretched hand. He smiled broadly, understanding that although Guy believed in their friendship, in Luke himself, he just couldn't resist the cloud of doubt that had taken so many, such as his parents, and shielded their eyes from the ray of hope that struggled to shine through it.

"It's really me, Guy. I'm really here," Luke said slowly, allowing it all to seep in. Not just for Guy, but for Tear and everybody else too. He could feel Asch's eye roll behind his back. He'd told his replica that he wouldn't join in this little "party," but that only made him laugh.

Suddenly, from nowhere, Anise had glomped both the original and the replica around the waist. "Awww! My two favorite redheads are baaaaaack!!" she wailed like the child she was, tears spilling from her closed, chestnut eyes. Those young eyes which had seen everything, and yet nothing.

Unfortunately, she clipped Guy in her rush to embrace them both, resulting in his slightly girlish shriek and hiding behind his rock. "I guess some things haven't changed," Luke scratched the back of his head while the other firmly and mildly held his young former Guardian friend's back as she wept into his abdomen, which was now covered.

Luke's green eyes locked onto the almost identical, sharper, passionate irises of his original. He was scowling at the young girl who wouldn't detatch herself from his waist, no matter how much or how hard he tried to pry her fingers off of his back. Luke and Guy laughed as the former God General grunted. This would probably be his hardest mission yet. Not even Lorelei could save him from the clutches of an emotional young girl.

The princess of Kimlasca watched as Asch struggled as well. Her mixed feelings of the man she had been so fond of arising once again. But did she still feel that way, she wondered. So much had happened since his first deceleration. So much had happened since his death. She blinked the tears away. She was just so relieved to have them both back home. She would worry about her emotions later. She laughed, too, as Anise released Asch in order to properly hug Luke and remind him of his promise to be her patron so that she could restore the order for Ion. _Ion..._

"You aren't getting away that easily you big lug!" Anise shouted at the original's retreating form. He had been carefully inching away in the attempt not to get caught. And yet...

They all laughed fondly as Anise wrapped her arms around Asch's entire middle, including his arms, which had been at his sides. That's when they noticed his clothing. It was a lot like Luke's. However where Luke's tunic was white, Asch's was black. The dark lined designs that ran up the original's arms, onto his back, and front were red, and instead of the cape-like cloak his replicated form wore, Asch wore a long white scarf. It was kind of scary how their tastes were similar and slightly differed.

Finally, Anise's grip loosened when they all heard howling. "Monsters," she whispered as more howling joined in, as well as other monstrous sounds such as chirping, growling, roaring, squealing, and impish chittering. Asch aand his replica mirrored one another almost perfectly as they withdrew their swords; Asch from his side, and Luke from his back. The others in their party got their weapons ready as well.

As they focused their attention to the path, they found the strangest sight before them, and possibly one of the most horrific. For the men, it was most likely nothing, but the girls knew that the situation was probably very frightening and sympathized immediately.

Running, or rather, sprinting on the path towards them, a female with long dark hair, slightly paled skin, with her head bent down as if she hadn't wanted anyone to see her face, ran towards them. Her eyes, they could see as she raised her head just barely, were closed, and she was sweating. Her mouth was open so as to breathe through it. Around her wrists, ankles, abdomen, and throat, was it... metal? Titanium? Some sort of Fon tech? Whatever it was, it was clasped onto the parts of her body securely, and all the smaller, individual shackles seemed to be connected to her waist by chains. Her wrist cuffs were a bit larger and covered almost her entire lower arm, stopping at four or five inches below her elbow, and they were connected to one another, so punching someone was obviously ineffective. As she drew closer, the party could tell her hair was rarely cut, and the last time it had been cut, it was very uneven, and her throat seemed to be seared.

Tear gasped at the girl's appearance and follower's. "We've got to help her." Her friends all nodded at the statement, but the monsters all stopped and did a total 180. Literally. Their backs were now facing the complete opposite direction. Like they were a wall of some sort. The girl finally began to slow down and came to a stop about six feet in front of Jade, who had been the closest to the opening of the valley. Lowering their weapons, they all remained on their guard, unsure of how to respond.

This young girl fell to her knees in exhaustion, panting heavily and wiping away a bead of sweat that dared to roll down her face. As she leaned forward a bit, a glowing red jewel hanging by a golden chain fell out of, what could only be described as a sack of some sort. Whatever she was wearing, it was dirty and barely covered her calves and seemed to big as it threatened to fall off her shoulders. One rebelliously did just that and she lifted it back on with her bloody hand.

As if something had mentally hit her, her eyes shot open, revealing onyx pools of confusion and distrust. The first things her eyes found were the shoes of the man formerly known as Asch the Bloody. At first she hadn't really registered that they were attached to something, but eventually, her gave wandered up his darkly clothed body and fell onto his face. More specifically, his Roaring green eyes. Her frail body lurched backward, resulting on her falling on her rear end.

Her eyes were timid, but analytical as they darted between everyone's faces. Her dark eyes took in their expressions before turning their gaze onto the wall of monsters. A sound ricocheting in the night's air from one end to the other of the valley reached the fighter's ears. Their hands flew up to cover them from the explosions of what sounded like guns and monster's crying out their last deceleration.

The mysterious teenage girl in front of them stood, eyes wide in fear and sorrow. She took a step forward toward the onslaught, but Luke shot forward and caught her arm. "Wait! You can't go out there, they'll kill you!" he shouted, fearing for her life. She ripped her arm from his grasp as if she had been burned and stared deeply into his eyes as the pendant she fore dimmed, leaving a black stone in it's place. Before they knew it, two monsters, a wolf and a Chimera, were running straight for them. The girl slumped a bit as they leapt between her and the replica protectively. The wolf growled and the Chimera kinda hissed.

Luke backed up a bit in surprise. "W-What the-"

"Hime sama, have these wights harmed you?" The growling, low, voice came from the most unlikely source. The monstrous wolf, slobbering and baring it's canines had relayed the question. The girl only shook her head and walked between the two creatures. Her bare hands, bound together by the metallic substance, reached out to stroke the speaking monster. It's bristled fur began to calm with its mood. Her knees touched the ground and she hid her face in it's fur.

"Hime-chama!" the little tiger-like creature with mini demon wings sounded worried. "Hime-chama, you have to get out of here." It was worried about something

The seven fighters stood shell shocked at the new discovery. "T-Talking monsters!?" Everyone, including the two monsters, covered their ears again. The monster's young human companion stood up and turned to the battlefield. Now because of the dead monsters, many suits of metallic armor could be seen. She took a step back. Her body was very expressive as she trembled in fear.

Another monster, a Lyger, ran towards them with a very obvious limp. Blood seeped from it's body and saliva and froth hung from his open, slack jaw. It roared in pain and... exploded...

Blood and innards splattered across the open, previously peaceful field.

As the young "Hime" turned to face her beastly companions, her right hand reached up to touch her cheek, her onyx eyes withdrawn behind her eyelids. As she opened her eyes and removed her hand, the monsters began to growl at the opposing human force. The crimson liquid of life dripped off of her face and was smothered onto her hands. Before they knew it, the dark haired teenage girl darted off toward the previous battle scene.

"Hime-chama!"

"Those soldiers..." Jade narrowed his eyes at the armor and rubbed his chin in thought. He sighed before continuing, a bit playfully, which was normal for him of course.

"Jade," the Kimlascan princess cocked her head, questioningly. "You know these soldiers?"

The Necromancer nodded and frowned. "I suppose our family reunion will have to be put on hold..." And with that said, the young girl who had run off, being chased down by her two verbal monster companions was shot at, and flew backwards from the smoke and explosion.

* * *

Now that it's finally done, please review onegaishimasu. Tell me what you liked and didn't like and suchness. And message me if you want to also. Bye!!! Hope you liked it!


	2. Here's the Dealio

Here's the dealio, my home skillets.

I'm going to give you a choice. I have a few options for my Asch story that I'll let you guys, the readers, decide on, cuz I want to know what you want.

It's been kinda hard for me to write a chapter two. It's been coming out not to my satisfaction, so instead here are the options

Option 1!

I continue writing the story the way it is.

Option 2!

I'll rewrite it with the same basic storyline, but with some major(maybe only minor actually) changes.

Option 3!

I rewrite it with a very big change to the storyline. It would kind of seem like Kazeink-sama's story, but trust me, it would have a WORLD of a difference. This was actually the first idea that occurred to me when I first saw Asch die and Luke with the Lorelai thingy.

Or

Option 4!

I delete the story completely and only I will know what happens in the end in my dreams.

* * *

Oh, and for option 2, heres a sneak peak at what was(Or is) gonna happen…

"Shhh . . . A . . . Sch . . . Asch . . . Asch the bloody, is it?" At these words, a pair of weak emerald eyes, which once held an intense fire in them, slowly opened. There was no matter wherever he was. Only a silently comforting darkness. One that didn't threaten to swallow him like what he imagined death would, but one that licked his skin in a non-threatening way.

Those eyes that seemed so weak now scanned their location. Yup. He was definitely in the dark. Then he lift his hand up to eye level. It was bare. As he looked down, it appeared that so was the rest of him. Suddenly, if felt as if even the darkness couldn't hide him.

Then a chuckle was heard from every direction. It was a man's voice, or a very manly woman, but the furrowed crimson brows gave the impression that wasn't an option. The voice was a bit calculating and . . . Dare he think it, desperate, by the way his request came out.

"Asch of Aldurant. Once known as Luke Fon Fabre, if I am not mistaken. I am in need of your assistance." With that said, a man appeared in front of the one known as Asch. His hair was a dark, blood red. And long as well, however not quite as long as Asch's now mid-thigh length, floppy banged bright crimson locks. It only reached the mysterious man's waist, and just barely. Like the replicated man, this one had green eyes, but similar to comparing the shades of their hair, the unknown's irises were darker, like a forest viewed in the night. But still raging with a fierce intensity. He sat with his right leg crossed over the left, floating in the darkness. His clothes were dark for the most part, but it was hard to tell in the darkness.

Asch scoffed. "My help? Why should I help you? I'm supposed to be dead,. Or at least somewhere near death. I imagine Hell will be a good fit for one such as I." The former God General took a step back, feeling his grown hair brushing against his bare back. It flustered him to no end that he could not find his clothes. No matter which direction he looked, only darkness met him.

Once again, the older man chuckled. "Please, Asch. If you were meant to die then you would not have been brought into my presence. Tell me, Asch the Bloody. Do you wish to live? Do you desire your old world?" the man asked, his body leaning forward while his elbows sat on his knees, and his tanned chin came to rest upon a fist. His eyes narrowed in curiosity.

The crimson haired teen gave him a disgusted look, not holding back in the least bit. "I do not wish to have any part of that. To me, Auldrant is a thing of the past. Now send me wherever it is I am destined to go now," he huffed rudely, wishing desperately for just some pants. "Who the hell are you anyway?" he demanded.

Shaking his head, the man made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue. "Asch . . ." His eyes were now hard. Sharp. Glaring. "Whether you wish it or not, Auldrant is where you will be heading. That fate was not meant for you just yet, and so, the Gates have not opened You will return to your world, only this time, you will be given a mission!" His words were harsh and final, leaving no room for questioning. Or so he thought.

"Why?"

Sighing and stepping out of his seated position, the taller man strode over to Asch. "Because, Asch. If you do not go back, I will send you to live among Demons'. And they are not a pleasant bunch. They are even worse than your friend, Maestro Mohs," he chuckled as he sensed Asch mentally flinch.

"I suppose then, that I have no choice in the matter?" he questioned, one brow raised as the man now stood four feet in front of him, his head shaking thrice. The crimson haired teen looked away for a moment, then back, eyeing the man suspiciously. "What exactly do I need to do?"

"Oh," the fully clothed adult answered shrugging, his eyes closed. "Not much. Rescue a damsel in distress, protect her on her journey, assist in saving the world. Nothing you haven't already done before," he reassured.

The younger male thought for a moment, distracted from his clotheslessness. "So a world of Mohs, which I don't want, or Auldrant, a world full of people who don't want me, is it?" his now stern and calculating eyes looked up into darker green. "If there really is no other choice . . ." he trailed off.

The man smiled. "Good choice," he commented. "As for the one you have to rescue-"

"Wait," Asch demanded as an interruption. The man nodded for him to go on, obviously curious as to what his question was going to be. "What is your name? And who exactly are you?"

Smirking, the man straightened, his hair swaying with his movements, moving so Asch could clearly see the two weapons he held. Each on one side of his hips. He brought his left hand up and snapped. As the sound resonated throughout the entire area, the location began to change. Instead of overwhelming darkness, there was a crimson circular room with a slight ramp and a round door at the end of the ramp.(Haven't played, so I'm going off memory)

Asch felt disoriented as he spun his head every which way in astonishment. He looked down, only to find himself fully clothed, and bangs pushed back as per usual. A long red scarf was wrapped around his neck gracefully.(More description if I do this one later)

"Like I said before," Asch demanded in an attempt to sound a lot less stunned than he truly was. "Who are you?"

Once again, the man shrouded in mysteries smirked. "I am Richter. Guardian of the Gate to Niflheim. And the one who will be greatly in your debt should you succeed. My daughter, Seraphia of Niflheim, has been stolen from me."

* * *

Okay, so that was the Second Option. Now for the Third.

_**Like fire and water, or Wood and Thunder, Light and Dark are two elements that balance one another out. One may be stronger than the other at times, but in an instant, that theory could easily be proven false . . . **_

_Once, long ago, I was asked to fight for a Religious cause._

_Once, long ago, I was asked to leave my home._

_Once, long ago, I was innocently basking in the light._

_Now, long afterward, I am shrouded in darkness. Perhaps it is my fate. Perhaps I am meant to dwell in the shadows, never again able to bask in the light. Rest my eyes on the light. Never again. _

_Now, long afterward, my flame is burning out. Never to once again ignite. Never to return to it's former glory. I shall never again look upon the light with joy in my heart. Never again._

_But even as I vowed, a light began to creep it's way into my darkness. I had accepted the darkness. I had accepted my lightless fate. So why? Why did you bless me with this overwhelming light?_

"Is he alright?"

"Is he okay?"

"Will he survive?"

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"Please, everyone. Leave this room immediately. This poor man has gone through a lot and needs his rest. Now go."

All the voices belonged to females. Different ages, different personalities, different everything. They were annoying to the ears, and most likely, compared to the darkness, a lot less appealing. The last voice however. It was calm and soft. Not loud and curious. This woman knew what was going on. She was obviously in command. She had power, and knew how to use it.

"If you can hear me, please forgive them. It isn't often that a man shows up in our midst. And when they do, they are usually dressed."(I don't know why he's nakey in both of them! XP)

After that comment, the mysterious man struggled to open his eyes. Still, there was darkness. His brows, matching his crimson hair, furrowed. His mind demanded his body to sit up against it's painful resistance, but two hands grasped his shoulders. Soft, small, and delicate, but strong at the same time.

"I implore you to rest, sir. You're strength is quite diminished I'm sure. Please do not do anything rash," her voice was sincere, and the man did agree with one thing she had said. He did need his rest. His body flopped back onto the bed as he groaned out in protest. He sighed soon after, feeling something on his forehead, arms, and lower torso. A cloth dampened by cool water on his forehead, and icepacks for the rest of him. "I don't know if you can speak yet, sir, but-" she was interrupted as she fixed te bandages he hadn't known about on his right shoulder as he grabbed her wrist.

"Asch," he moaned.

"I-I beg your pardon?" she was a bit shocked at the sudden movement. His hands were warm and large against her wrist.

"Asch. My name . . .It's Asch . . . Not . . . Sir . . ." he whispered before sleep took him and his grip on her limb slackened before his pale hand fell back onto the white sheet that covered his nude figure.

Chuckling, the woman opened her ocean blue eyes and pushed a lock of snow white hair behind her dark ear. "Asch, is it? Well, Asch. I was only going to ask for your name. So," she bowed her head slightly. Respectfully. "Thank you."

She stood and brushed the red hakama of her miko uniform off and as quietly as possible, made her way out of the room. As she exited, an older woman, possibly in her 50's, maybe 60's greeted her. They both bowed and gracefully walked down the wooden hall, not knowing about the young teenage girl who entered the room afterward.

"Obaa-san, please. He is wounded greatly. Allow him to stay until he is fully healed," she begged the graying older woman.

She shook her head. "My dear granddaughter. You know what I will say," the grandmother chuckled a bit. She stopped, turned to the younger woman who had inherited her eyes, and held her chin in one hand. "I am no longer the head Miko of this temple. You are. It is your choice as to who stays, and who leaves. Yes?"

Nodding, her granddaughter smiled. "Yes, obaa-san. I know this. I still feel as though I should," she honestly replied as they continued to their destination. Her grandmother's purple hakama brushed against her crimson one as the strolled side-by-side. "Something is wrong with him." This time, her tone was serious. "I want to help him."

Once again the old woman stopped. "My dear, how many times do I have to tell you?" The head Miko was confused. "Do not speak to me as you speak to your subordinates. I am your grandmother. I know this formal speech of yours is only a façade, you know," she both commented and chastised as they entered a different room, lit by a bright sun through the open temple doors.

They sat across from one another, a small tea table between them, and locked eyes. "Sorry, gran. It's just hard, you know?" She poured the tea from the green kettle with sakura blossoms into a matching cup and set it before her grandmother.

The older woman closed her eyes as she sniffed, then sipped her tea. "I'm afraid I do not, my dear Dao-Ming. Unlike you, who fully plays the role of the Head Miko, I went with the flow. A more direct approach. You have obviously taken your heritage from our side very seriously. I can not say that I know what you mean, for I did not so easily put stress on myself." The old woman looked into the face of her granddaughter, who seemed apologetic as she stared down at her knees.

"Oh my dear," she started in a comforting tone. "Do not be ashamed for the path you chose as a Miko. If you want to know a secret, I'll tell you." this piqued Dao-Ming's interest. Her ocean eyes looked up curiously. "It is a choice that I would have never made at the age of fourteen. Especially if I were in your situation." She adjusted herself into a comfortable position instead of a respectful one. "In truth, I respect you more than any other woman, or man, that I've met or heard of."

This cheered Dao-Ming up immensely. She smiled gratefully.

"But! While your choice was one that demanded respect from any other Miko, as a grandmother, I am disappointed." A conversation they'd never had before. "Locking your own heart away in order to please others', Dao-Ming? It was something never taught to you."

"No, Granny Riko. It was my decision! Please, do not think that I'm a fool for choosing this path. Being a Miko, leading this temple," her voice faltered a bit. "I-It's what I truly want!"

Riko's fading blue eyes were hard as she looked deeply into her only flesh and blood's. "Is it really?" she asked skeptically.

Before either female could say anything, they head a crash from down the hall, and someone slid open the door to the room they inhabited.

"My lady," a woman in a blue hakama with black hair and eyes entered. "Come quick. It's _him_. The man you asked for us to leave alone. It seems that young Keiko entered his room, and something strange has occurred." She bowed respectfully.

"What has happened, Aishi-san?" Both grandmother and Granddaughter asked.

"Please, my lady. This is something you must see," she left it off there, exiting the room while the two female family members glanced at one another.

"Perhaps, grandmother . . ." Dao-Ming began.

"Yes. Bring the _Hikari no Sutaffu_," she agreed, nodding.

Dao-Ming rushed over to the corner of the room that had a wooden cabinet supported by four legs that stood 4 inches from the ground, and placed her hand above the ground beneath it. Her palm began to glow green and a compartment made itself visible and slid open, allowing her now normal hand to reach down into it and grab a small, wooden box with faded out carvings. She opened it, and removed a necklace with a red stone, surrounded by a sun and moon, and placed it around her neck, moving her hair out of it, and tucking it under her kimono robes.

"Let's go!" she said as she ran out of the door in her socks down the hall.

Her grandmother, on the other hand, only waved her hand at her twice. "She expects this old lady to run? Phooie! I'm not that excited to see what's going on. I'm old. I've seen enough for two lifetimes," she complained as she shook her head and slowly made her way to the guest's room.

* * *

A young girl with short brown hair and wide eyes to match was being held by another priestess. She kept crying out that she was sorry and wouldn't do it again. Dao-Ming could not help but feel irritated, for Keiko was the one who had asked _"He's dead, isn't he?" _and when Dao had demanded them out of the room, Keiko had known that it was her 10 year-old butt that was being ordered out the most.

Cautiously, Dao-Ming walked over to the closed door that held the man on the other side. Gulping, she clutched the spot where the pendant was, and opened the door, closing it after she entered. Her eyes widened, and her hand dropped at the sight before her. Her mouth opened a bit in disbelief. "A-Asch-san?" she called out softly.

The bandages she'd wrapped around his upper and lower torso, right shoulder, and eyes were now floating around those locations, circling it, as if unwrapping themselves. What surprised her even more was the golden lights spiraling around his body, mending his wounds beautifully, leaving a single scar on his chest as the light dispersed ad the bandages fully unraveled themselves and fell onto the floor beside his body.

Dao-Ming carefully stepped around him until she sat on her knees to the right of him. Her dark skinned hands found their way to his pale chest and traced the scar lightly with her index finger. "Amazing . . ." she muttered.

"Not really," she heard the man grunt from beneath her.

Jumping, she remover her hand. "Oh! Asch-san! You're awake," she whispered as she bent over him. Her light hair fell from her shoulders to her chest and he chuckled painfully. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, taking a white ribbon from around her wrist and wrapping her hair in it.

His eyes began to open, but still, he could see no light. "I-I can't see."

"Well, you've been unconscious for a very long time. I imagine your eyes have become accustomed to the darkness. I think a week will clear that up. And I could help the process along with some herbs and-"

"What about your healing?"

"W . . . My what?" her eyes widened at the extent of his knowledge.

"Your healing abilities. I can sense them. It isn't very difficult. You must be a powerful priestess." It wasn't said as a compliment, mearley he was stating what he felt to be a fact.

"I'm not," she responded, moving her line of vision to the floor.

"You are. Anyone with half a sense could feel that." he replied as he looked in her direction. His eyes were an enchanting green that she found herself starng into. She knew he couldn't see her, but it felt as if her were looking into her soul. _'Impossible.'_

"I suppose I could . . . But don't mention this to anyone else. It isn't allowed for Miko's to use their abilities on or in front of oustsiders."

Asch raised a questionable eyebrow. "So why help me?" he asked weakly. Dao-Ming knew he'd need water.

"I suppose," she began as she rolled her sleeves up and placed her fingers on his temple. "It's because I don't think you're a threat."

He scoffed at the comment, but said nothing.

"Asch-san, tell me something if you don't mind?" she questioned.

He could tell she was greatly intrigued by something about himself. He nodded. "You can ask," he replied curtly. "But that doesn't mean I'll answer your questioning either," he added in order to make sure she knew he wasn't her source of information on mysterious happenings.

"Well . . . First of all, welcome to my temple. Second, if you don't mind my asking . . ." He nodded for her to proceed with closed eyes. "What world is it that you are from, exactly?"

* * *

Suzaku: Okay, that was the third option. Please review, tell me what you think about those ideas of mine. Arigato gozaimasu! And also, gomen nasai. I don't update a lot. Hehe, if you haven't noticed.

HEERO: How could we not!?! (Hits with an oversized fan)

Suzaku: That's it! You want a fight, then bring it! (Rolls sleeves up)

HEERO: No deary, I just want you to update a hell of a lot more often. (Smiles sweetly)

Suzaku: (Anime fall/Sweatdrop) Anyways . . . Please tell me your favorite ideas. Especially you, Kazeink-sama! Your my favorite TotA writer, alongside Hound Keeper who writes a GREAT Jade fanfic.


End file.
